Angriff
Es gibt bei [[Inhaltsregister | Lords & Knights]] genau genommen fünf Arten von Angriffen: * Farmen * Spähangriffe entweder ** a) mit 101-Truppen (101er) oder ** b) mit Spionen (unterschiedlich stark und deshalb evtl. unbemerkt durch den Gegner) * Fake- oder Scheinangriffe (aus einzelnen Truppen, um den Gegner zu täuschen) * Cleanangriff, evtl aus mehreren Basen, koordiniert auch von anderen Angreifern * Silber-Angriff zur Eroberung oder Übernahme einer Base, nachdem alle Truppen des Gegners erstürmt worden waren. Farmen Dabei sollen Rohstoffe "gestohlen" werden. Ein kleiner Trupp greift an und hat möglichst viele Transportmittel für die Rohstoffe dabei. "farmen" bedeutet also, regelmässig mit einem kleinen eigenen Trupp "freie Burgen bzw. Mutantenbasen" anzugreifen, um dort ohne Verluste Rohstoffe zu ernten. Diese Art zu farmen tut niemandem weh, weil die "freie Burgen/Basen" noch niemandem gehören und die Rohstoffe in 12 Stdn. wieder nachwachsen. Allerdings ist die Erntemenge nach oben begrenzt. Wer als 2., 3. oder 4. an einem Tag (nach 8 Uhr) kommt, kann fast nichts mehr ernten, wenn der vorhergehende Farmer genug leer Transportkapazität dabei hatte. Die Burgen/Mutantenbasen haben keinen Herrn/Duke. Ihre Verteidigung besteht lediglich aus Wällen der Stufe 1. Jeder Angreifer hat somit ein leichtes Spiel beim Farmen der Mutantenbasen. Er verliert selbst kaum Truppen. Nur Nachts sieht das anders aus (Nachtschutz ! ). farmen kann aber auch bedeuten, regelmässig "schwach verteidigte Burgen/Basen" anzugreifen. Da läuft die Rohstoffsuche dann auf "stehlen" oder rauben hinaus. Denn jedesmal werden auch die inzwischen gebauten Truppen eines konketen Gegners zerstört. Spähangriffe ** **::: Das Ziel ist das Aufspüren von Info … aus einer Burg ** a) mit 101-Truppen (101er) oder ** b) mit Spionen (können unterschiedlich stark sein und deshalb evtl. unbemerkt durch den Gegner bleiben) :Bspl. Fake-Angriff Fake- oder Scheinangriffe, meist nur von einzelnen Truppen durchgeführt, dienen nur dazu, den Gegner zu täuschen oder zu irritieren. Die Technik … Cleanangriff Die Regeln von LaK sagen zum Angreifen "Der Angriff erfolgt mit den ausgewählten Truppen. Die Geschwindigkeit der ausgewählten Truppen richtet sich nach der langsamsten Einheit." Der Verteidiger erfährt sowohl in den Berichten, als auch in der Truppenübersicht der jeweiligen Burg/Basis, dass er angegriffen wird. Er kann die Anzahl und die Zusammensetzung der Truppen zunächst nicht sondern erst in den letzten 10 Minuten sehen. Allerdings kann die Zeitdauer des Anmarsches Hinweise geben. Denn die Geschwindigkeit richtet sich ja nach der langsamsten Einheit und die Kavallerie oder die Ochsenwagen unterscheiden sich bei jeder Entfernung deutlich. Mänsch kann einfach mal einen Gegenangriff simulieren, ohne die Einheiten dann abzuschicken. Ankunft der Truppen Nach Ankunft der Truppen verweilen die angreifenden Truppen vor der angegriffenen Burg/Basis. Sobald Truppen in der Zielbasis angekommen sind, erfährt der Verteidiger in der Truppenübersicht der Burg/Basis, wer ihn mit welchen und wievielen Truppen angreift. Jetzt ist auch ein Rückzug der Truppe möglich, ohne dass es zu einem Kampf gekommen ist. . Auf einander folgende Kämpfe Die erste Schlacht beginnt zehn Minuten nachdem die ersten feindlichen Truppen an einer Basis angekommen sind. Während dieser Zeit können weitere Angreifer die Basis erreichen und an der Schlacht teilnehmen. Ein Angreifer könnte seine Truppen auch wieder zurückziehen. Für die Verteidigung können in den zehn Minuten ebenfalls Unterstützer eintreffen und dann an der Schlacht teilnehmen. Der Verteidiger könnte je nach Taktik Teile oder seine kompletten Truppen in andere Basen senden und damit zumindest im nächsten Angriff verlieren (splitten). Er kann in dieser Zeit auch eigene Angriffe starten oder Truppen von anderen Burgen zu Hilfe holen. Angreifern und Verteidigern stehen somit eine Vielzahl taktischer Manöver zur Verfügung, die den Ausgang der jeweils nächsten Schlacht entscheiden können. Nur wer auch in Kampfsituationen einen kühlen Kopf behält, die richtigen Einheiten wählt und strategisch handelt, hat die Chance, den Kampf bei ausreichenden Trupenreserven für sich zu entscheiden. Nehmen mehr als 100 Einheiten auf beiden Seiten an der Schlacht teil, so wird diese in solange in Zehn-Minuten-Runden ausgetragen, bis diese Grenze unterschritten ist. Da nicht meist nicht alle Kämpfer in einer Runde fallen, haben Spieler nach jeder Kampfrunde die Chance, taktische Maßnahmen wie Rückzug, Verstärkung oder Entsendung von Truppen neu einzuleiten, um die Schlacht für sich zu entscheiden. Denn zehn Minuten später beginnt erst die nächste Kampfrunde. Silber-Angriff, Einnahme der gegn. Burg Nicht jeder Angreifer kann eine gegnerische Burg/Basis einnehmen. Dazu muss er seinen mengemäßig ausreichenden Truppen zusätzlich mit einer bestimmten Menge an Silber / Munition ausstatten. Zunächst muss er alle verteidigenden Truppen besiegen. Die Menge der benötigten Munition hängt von der Anzahl der Basen ab, die der Angreifer bereits besitzt: Pro Basis werden 1000 Silber/Munition benötigt. Hat ein Angreifer eine Basis, so benötigt er 1000 Silber/Munition, um die zweite Basis zu erobern; für die dritte Basis werden 2000 Silber/Munition benötigt usw. Die wertvolle Munition kann aus verschiedenen Basen des Angreifers stammen, aber sie muss von einem einzigen Spieler stammen. Es ist nicht möglich die benötigte Munition für die Eroberung von mehreren Spielern zusammenzutragen. Män kann sich nur im Vorfeld Rohstoffe eintauschen, die für den Kauf von Silber benötigt wird. Wenn ein Spieler seine Truppen mit Silber/Munition ausstattet hat und losmarschiert, so ist es jedenfalls verbraucht – unabhängig davon, ob eine Schlacht stattfindet oder wie sie ausgeht. Oder ob er selbst unmittelbar vor der Schlacht abbricht. Munition kommt also in der Regel nicht mehr zurück. (Es gibt eine Ausnahme ! Unterstützung trifft rechtzeitig ein) Greifen mehrere Spieler gleichzeitig eine Burg/Basis an und statten ihre Truppen mit genügend Munition aus, so nimmt derjenige Spieler die Burg/Basis ein, der das höchste Verhältnis von gezahlter Munition (Silber) zu benötigter Munition hat. Wenn ein Spieler 2000 Munition entsendet und 1000 Munition benötigt, um die Burg/Basis einzunehmen, so hat er ein Verhältnis von 2. Ein anderer Spieler hat bereits 2 Basen, braucht also 2000 Munition, um die Basis einzunehmen. Sendet dieser Spieler 3000 Munition, so hat er ein Verhältnis von 1,5. In diesem Fall erhält der Spieler mit dem höheren Verhältnis die Burg/Basis. Haben mehrere Spieler das gleiche Verhältnis so wird ein Spieler vom Computer nach dem Zufallsprinzip ausgewählt. Sich von anderen bei der Off unterstützen lassen, Formular In den meisten BND gibt es dafür Formulare zu den Angaben, die erforderlich sind. So ein Bericht enthält sinnvoller Weise Angaben zu …… ;�� Anzugreifende Burg : Link u. Name, evtl. auch zu dessen BND ;�� Spionagebericht : (liegt vor) ja / nein ;✅ Benötigte Ünterstützung : ja / nein ;�� Burgen, die zu faken sind : Liste mit Links u. Zeiten, Nachbarspieler, die sonst schon Unterstützung geschickt haben Ausrechnen der Kampfrunden, Kampfmechanik Bei einer Kampfrunde (Schlacht, 10 Minuten) verliert der Verteidigende maximal die Hälfte seiner Einheiten in jeder dieser Runden, solange er/sie noch über mindestens 101 Einheiten in der Burg verfügt! Danach ist dann die Burg mit den dort aufbewahrten Wagen insgesamt verloren. Das heißt, mit 101 angreifenden / verteidigenden Einheiten kommt man immer in eine weitere Kampfrunde! ;Ausnahme : sind personell leere Burgen mit einer gut ausgebauten Mauer. Da empfiehlt es sich 110-120 Einheiten angreifen zu lassen, um diesen Vorteil im Angriff auszugleichen. Angriffe koordinieren Mit einem neuen Menüpunkt können Spielende seit Sept. 2013 ihre eigenen Angriffe von mehreren eigenen Basen/Burgen auf einen Gegner zu koordinieren. Dazu greift die/der Spielende zunächst mit einer Base/Burg ganz herkömmlich an. *Dann switcht Mensch auf die andere/nächste Base/Burg (Kopfzeile waagrecht streichen). *Dann erscheint unten der Balken, wo Ankunft steht (datum,uhrzeit), daneben das symbol anklicken( zwei gekreuzte schwerter und ein undefinierbarer Klecks). *Dann nur die nächsten Einheiten und Silber auswählen. Das Programm gleicht die zeitliche differenz selbst aus. Egal ob mensch von der zweiten Base/Burg 20 min. braucht und von der ersten 10 Stunden. Es lässt beide Trupps dann gleichzeitig zum späteren Zeitpunkt in der gegnerischen Base/Burg eintreffen. Es gibt nicht mehr Probleme mit dem 10-Minuten-Fenster. Aber Achtung. Es kann dabei passieren, dass mensch nicht auf die richtige Reihenfolge aufpasst. Dann ist das Silber weg. Wichtig: mit der am weitesten entfernten Base/Burg anfangen ! Das Ausgleichen kann dann immer nur bei etwas näheren Basen/Burgen als dieser entferntesten klappen ! ! ! anders rum nicht. w2 External links * "Timeline" - WW2DB. * "Chronology of World War Two". andrew.etherington. Home. *Timeline of WWII *World War II Timeline * Chronologie de la WWII Frz. WP * L'histoire de la Seconde Guerre mondiale au jour le jour * La Seconde Guerre mondiale au jour le jour Weblinks, Video * [ …… angriffsrechner u a tools angriffsrechner sind externe Programe, die eine recht genaue Abschätzung des Bedarfs für einen erfolgreichen Silber-Angriff erlauben … Dazu muss man allerdings wissen, womit wird (z B laut einem Spion) die Burg, die mensch angreifen möchte, verteidigt? Zumindest ungefähr wieviel Infanterie? Speerträger: Schwertkämpfer: Artillerie? wie gut sind die Mauern und die bereits erforschte Technologie ? *Kampfrechner, ein lords and knights-angriffsrechner *Gewinn/Verlust Rechner Die Regeln von LaK sagen zur Berechnung der Truppenverluste Die Berechnung berücksichtigt die Mengen-Verhältnisse der Verteidigungs- und Angriffswerte von Nahkämpfern, Fernkämpfern und Fahrzeugen. Dabei ist zu beachten, dass die Wälle mit steigender Ausbaustufe immer stärkere Verteidigungswerte haben. Außerdem gewähren die Wälle einen Verteidigungsbonus für alle Truppen, der mit jeder Ausbaustufe steigt. Detaillierte Informationen zum Kampfsystem lassen sich im Forum unter www.crazytribes.com finden. Plündern einer verteidigten Burg/Basis Besiegen die Angreifer alle Truppen des Verteidigers, so werden die Ressourcen aus der angegriffenen Basis sofort abtransportiert. Hierfür sind zusätzlich mitgebrachte Hand- oder Ochsenwagen (Pickups oder Carracks) hilfreich. Evtl. gibt es dazu im Soybericht Infos. Einen Angriff abbrechen Doch es geht, mensch kann [[Angriff_abbrechen|einen Angriff abbrechen - Info. dort …]] (allerdings nur unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen) Es gibt Fälle, wo ein bereits laufender Angriff abgebrochen werden soll: * z. B. zuwenig Silber mitgeschickt / verfügbar * falsches Ziel gewählt * Gegner kooperiert schließlich (gezwungenermaßen) doch * taktische Finte / Ablenkungsmanöver * Teil der Truppen zu früh losgeschickt In all diesen Fällen sollte man … s.o. Vorsicht bei Rom, Paris, Sveg Die normalen Angriffe funktionieren nicht an folgenden Grenzen • ischen zwischen Amsterdam und Paris • zwischen Florenz und Rom • zwischen Helsinki und Sveg (Schweden) Dort werden Truppen auf verschlungenen Wegen ins Nirwana befördert! Das dauert stundenlang und die Truppen sind dann ersatzlos weg! Siehe auch *Anfängerschutz (Wie lange mensoh nicht angegriffen werden kann) *Angriff abbrechen * Bibliothek - Technologie-Ausbau . * Aktuelles * Ausbildung * Autoren u. Benutzer * Bilder * Chats * Downloads * Einkaufen * Enzyklopädie * Events * Fernsehen * Film * Fotografie * Gästebuch * Geschichte * Gruppen * Hardware, Apple u. Computer * Konsolen * Software * Heim u Garten * Hilfe * Journalismus * Jura * Kalender * Kunst * Malerei * Map u. Karten * Medizin * Mitarbeit * Musik * Nachrichten * Nachtleben * Neuigkeiten * Politik * Paare * Projekt * Promi u. Stars * Radio * Reisen * Religion * Rollenspiel ]] * Single * Spielzeug * Sport * Sprüche und Zitate * Städte, Berge u. Länder * Suche * Technik * Verkehr * Wirtschaft * Wissenschaft * Zoo * Literatur * Links u. Internet . .